User talk:Legodude760/Archive2
Talk here! Archives (1-50) New Page Hey, it's me again. Sorry I haven't talked-or texted to you lately. I've been really busy. I had an idea, we should use a section on this page for voting admins. I say we should put ToaAuserv on the polls. I don't want to put myself on there because I've only edited one page. I also have a new sig, featuring the Dark Mark from Harry Potter. I really like Harry Potter. I even have the seventh book. I can't wait to see who dies at the very end. Even though that sounds like I want them to die, I don't. I'm curious. I'm going to try to put my new creation on my page. It's completely silver-and a little balck and red on his back. He has a sonic club and a grappeling blaster!!! I made him custom claw feet. I am moving to a different school this year, so I'm kinda sad. I went to school with all my freinds for five years. I feel like crying. Oh, and I'm going to try to put something on my sig to see my contribs.I got a new sig because the other wouldn't work.:-Heartless Riku 19:46, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :It's Ok that you haven't talked to me. Don't worry. I was wonder if we should put a page like that too. I like Harry Potter too! No spoilers please though :). Holy cow! That Toa of yours sounds like...I dunno! I haven't seen him yet, he sounds real cool though. I moved to a different school last year, and I turned out Ok. Don't worry. I was with my friends for a long time too. But they all moved the same year I did,so,I wasn't realy sad. You could still call your friends. As for the contribs,just type this: .- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:44, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::Oh,and by the way? Could you please not erase everything in the Sandbox? Just type your stuff, and hit Show Preview,it won't save,and you'll see what it looks like.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:47, 1 August 2007 (UTC) I won't. Thanks for telling me that. Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell you what happens in the seventh book or anything. Do you have an I-Pod? I have a Shuffle. I got a speaker system yesterday at Target for only $9.99!!! This is kind of personal, but could I exchange phone numbers with you? Ya know we could call each other and see what we what sound like in person and talk!!!! But if it has to do with not letting that that info out, I'm cool. Oh, and I'll try to upload one today, I was very, very busy yesterday. I was shopping for school clothes. Bleh!! But I'm glad I have a new messenger bag backpack! They're very popular here. P.S. Thanks for that hmlt!! P.S.S I didn't know I was erasing everything. I was just "experimenting" with sigs and stuff. P.S.S.S Sorry about the p.s's-Heartless Riku 12:56, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :I don't have an i-pod. I think we would have to pay if we were going to talk across countrys. I hate shopping for clothes too.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 16:07, 2 August 2007 (UTC) No, see I can call you from here because we use a cell phone, not a house phone. The person calling has to pay, not the person answering. We don't pay long-distance because a cell phone fee is how many minutes you talk payed at the end of the month. My parents don't care howl ong I talk. I've talked for hours before and they don't care. You should save up and get an i-pod, they're awesome! I'm saving to get a nintendo DS. they are very expensive.-Heartless Riku 17:05, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, have you noticed how hard it is to shoot a squid?! That's hard!! They always shoot down! Uhhh!-Heartless Riku 17:09, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, I just asked my dad about the phone, and he said I can't because there could be anyone out there wanting to hurt us, but I completely trust you. Don't get me wrong. You know what I mean. They just want to protect us.And could you please give the code for uploading an imge on my page? I forgot. -Heartless Riku 17:20, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :I have a DS,they're awsome! Squid stink...:(.I It's OK that you can't phone but,but you shouldn't completely trust people you haven't met.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 19:01, 2 August 2007 (UTC) BTW,you can trust me though ;). Sorry, I just felt like I could trust you since we're friends and all. I still do, but you make a good point. Hey, have you noticed that you get that feeling like you can't wait to see what the other person says on here? I do! I always look for to talking to you! Squid stink totally! I want a cordak blaster!!! Say, have you noticed that the lego message boards are so strict? My favorite topic on there is about how bad the squid are! :-) LOL I want a DS so bad!!! My dad say hey! What's you're latest creation? I bet it's awesome! I bet if we ever met we would go everywhere together. I saw Daiku's page, and I think you should change those point things to like: 1, 1.5, 2, 2.5 and so on. All my freinds have ds,s but never let me paly them for some reason, in fact when they're palying them they don't let anybody have them. Rediculus.-Heartless Riku 21:59, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :I do feel that way! Cordak sound cool. I left Lego.com because they would never let me post anything. I don't know if we should put decimals on that. They won't let you play? Well that stinks.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:15, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Hey sorry if I'm dissapointing you, but I'm changing my bionicle. But I assure you, it's a WHOLE lot cooler! I don't go to lego anymore except for ordering stuff. Do you like that show "Hannah Montana"? I don't, it's to girly. I like the suite life of Zack and Cody. Hey, try out Brickshelf Gallery.com IT'S AWESOME!!! I'm going to put Zygalx type legs on it. I like the jaw on him. It's cool. What's the code for putting an image on a page? I forgot. And I accidently erased it on my talk page. Oh, and sorry about wishing you a 4'th of July, I forgot you don't celebrate it. It's for gaining freedom in our country in the war.-Heartless Riku 23:36, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Oh well,if it's cooler I'm ok. Me niether. That show=doofus:). It's sounds cool! Here's the code. It's ok that you wished me that. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:44, 2 August 2007 (UTC) HEY! It turns out that I was thinking and built Zyglak's head, then I thought that the head would make a good fish with the jaws spread out and I put a Blunt launcher on it's back! I'll make the way it was. Yeah thanks for the code, either tonight or tomorrow I'll get a picture on my page. Hannah "Dork-tana"! That show is useless. I only watch it if it's a televised emergency(there's nothing on any channel that's good). I can put the fish on his back!-Heartless Riku 00:33, 3 August 2007 (UTC) DUDE!!!!!Lookb at my page in the next 30min. And there it is!!!!!-Heartless Riku 00:38, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :ok!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:56, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Pretty new image. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:13, 3 August 2007 (UTC) COOL! He's much eviler. You're good at this stuff! My pictures are on there! What do you think?-Heartless Riku 01:16, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! He reminds me of Krakua! Whats the cords on his blaster arm for?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:20, 3 August 2007 (UTC) They give him the grappling ability, that's when you shoot it and it can come back if you pull it-Heartless Riku 01:22, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :It's really cool though!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:25, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks, it is pretty cool. I was shooting the trigger on the gun with the one on the fishes back and shooting the both simultaneously!-Heartless Riku 01:35, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, sorry if it didn't turn out the way ya wanted it to. It does kindof look like Krakua, even though it doesn't have a sonics element. The only thing sonic is it's staff. Did you know I'm writing a book? It's about this boy who knows magic and his family hates him, but eventually he runs away. I'm not finished yet. It's called The Treasure of Utimehxx! Let me try this out, a new sig. Featuring energy hound-Heartless Riku Shout! 14:31, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :He turned out cooler than Iimagined he would! You should get a job desigining Bionicles when you're older. The book sounds cool!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 19:27, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Thank you! I'm actually aiming for a job at lego company when I'm older. I changed him, I took away the fish and added two blunt launchers on his shoulder. I'm trying to find instructions for a crossbow or bow and arrow that work for him. I'm going to mail my Ideas to lego, I got their address when I won a national contest in 2004. You're a really nice perason! I'm glad I have you to talk to! I'm also getting a cordak blaster tommorow! I found out how to shoot squid!!!! You just put the eyes in the 2 notches at the top of the end, make sure the side with 2 fins is sticking up, aim up, pull back and flick your wrist forward. Do the last to thing nearly at the same time. It shoots almost 10 feet!! What do think of my sig? Click on Shout! to see my talk page.-Heartless Riku Shout! 03:04, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :Well,no links on your sig are working! Here,use this:-Heartless Riku Shout! . Hmmm,Squid still sound too complcated.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:25, 5 August 2007 (UTC) O.K. Try it now, and if shout! doesn't work, I'll just erase it. No biggie.-Heartless Riku Shout! 16:47, 5 August 2007 (UTC) I'm angry......I just think it's rediculus....I was supposed to get a cordak blaster today, but intsed I have to order one and pay more!!! Adn wait for it to come!!!!:-( :-( Let me see if those lego heads from lego message boards work here:* That should be a star. Eh.-Heartless Riku Shout! 16:56, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :YOU WERE! LIKE SWEETNESS! That would be cool if the lego heads worked. :P - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 17:08, 5 August 2007 (UTC What do you mean by "YOU WERE! LIKE SWEETNESS!"? Me being angry? I'm confused by this. But I made a working bow and arrow! If you want instructions, I'll be more than happy to give them to you. It's A regular sized one compared to my bionicle. My grandma sewed me quiver for extra arrows!! :-) Those lego heads are usefull. I wish we could use them.-Heartless Riku Shout! 18:54, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Also I'm curious about this. Have you noticed that there is that weird mask on The Ultimate Dume? I wonder how you get it? It looks big. I've wanted it ever since I saw it on Brickshelf. I've see n lots of people with it. Eh.-Heartless Riku Shout! 19:11, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :I mean that is Sweet in a crazy sort-of-way. How would you give me instructions? What wierd mask?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 19:15, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Oh. I could give you instructions by typing a piece list and how to put it together, if want them I would enjoy giving them to to you. It's like a Triangular black mask, head piece thing. Go to Brickshelf and type in Makuta,mask,or darkness, or something like that.-Heartless Riku Shout! 19:31, 5 August 2007 (UTC) That link is bad, and probably doesn't work. Look it up on the internet and type in these exact words: Ultimate Dume mask, All together. Click on the second picture. That's it. It's wierd.-Heartless Riku Shout! 19:37, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :I found it. It come with the set,Untimate DUme. I'll take the peice list.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 19:42, 5 August 2007 (UTC) O.K. I won't be able to give to pictures, but if you went to the online liego school, You should be able to understand. I'll give it my best description: 3 module lenghth axel 1x 6 module length axel 1x 11 module lenght axel 1x ? module lenght axel 1x (for connecting the hand to the bow) 11 module lenght beam 4x(long, technic peice with 11 holes) 9 module lenght beam with 2 holes and an axel hole at the angled end 2x One connector 2 things with an axel hole in on end facing down and a hole on the other facing up One thing like that except it has an axel hole in both ends One 1x1 That's con shaped(lego piece) 1 module lenght axel 2x 4 pegs 6 long pegs 1 regular rubber band(thin, not lego rubber band) 1 thing with axel holes in both ends and a hole in the middle After one hole in the beam put two long pegs in two holes 2x, put a tihng with axel holes one end on the second long peg 2x, Put an 1 module axel in the the axel ends, put those on the thing with axel holes on both ends and a hole in the middle facing forward, make sure that the the long ends of the beams are facing the side of the hole in the middle of that thing, you know how there are the holes left on the end after the two axels? Put peg on the holes on each side. Now put the sixth thing listed on the pegs, holding at an angle. Now put a long peg betwwen the ends of the long side of the beams, hook a rubber band on those, thread it through the thing listed ninth. Put a 6 module length axel in the thing on the rubberband, put a connector on it, put the 11 module lenght axel on it and put through the hole thong with two axel holes on the ends, put a 1x1 triangular piece on it, oh, put the long axel half-way in the connector(to shoot the arrow), Pull back, and the connector with hit, and sending the arrow flying. Too complicted? Sorry. Wow, that took a while. What do you think? New Siggy!-H R Say Something Here 22:15, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :Cool sig! About the arrow...maybe not :(- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:50, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Well ,you don't have to put a frown face. It's harder than you think! Gosh. Thanks for the compliment on the sig. I'm making a galdiator out of my bionicle. Sorry if that first comment was mean. It was just alot of work to give you that. You must not have taken the lego design school on lego.com. No offense. I'm trying to make a custom helmet. Any Ideas?-H R Say Something Here 00:49, 6 August 2007 (UTC)0 :It's Ok. For the helmet...sorry. Nothing. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:53, 6 August 2007 (UTC That's o.k. I'm hoping my friend can come over tommorow. Maybe he will want tell you something. You know, people who aren't used to talking to people from diffrenet palces think it's like the greatest thing to do. It is, no offense, but you konw what I mean. It's cool, having friends across countries. I made a custom shield!! It's awesome! LIKE SWEETNESS! I won't be able to talk to you tommorow for a while, so I will see you sometime tomorrow.-H R Say Something Here 01:12, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Hey Legodude760. I asked you to be my buddie. Is it okay? Oh brother...-Austin from Scared of You. Jaller2 03:56, 6 August 2007 (UTC) He probably will be your buddy. He's very nice about stuff. I'll be your buddy if you want me to.-H R Say Something Here 13:57, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :Hope you have fun! It is kinda cool talkin from around the world. Shields are cool. I'll be your buddie Jaller2.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 17:33, 6 August 2007 (UTC) He can't come over. It deosn't matter though. Sheilds are pretty cool. I made a working crossbow that shoots almost 10 feet! I'm a my grandad's computer, so I won't be able to leave a sig. Who's Jaller2? I was watching gladiator yesterday, and listen, or read this: I saw a crossbow that every time you shoot, it rotates, and you shoot again! Four times!!! Awesome!: ) I'm thinking of making a contest and sending it to lego company, Any Ideas?- Heartless Riku August 6th :10 Feet? Jaller2 is another user here. I wish they'd make a crossbow like that in Bionicle. Maybe,the most biggest Bionicle for the contest?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:42, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I measured, because there are wood pieces on the ceiling one foot across, and there are eleven, I was on one side, and it hit the other. There's a problem, the bow is to big. It's like lugging a barrel around. Or for the contest, the Barraki Bounty Hunter Building Challenge, or the BBHBC. Do you think that's cool? I wish there was a mask like dekar's that was black and had dark powers.Hmm...When do start school? I start in three days.:( :( :( Weh Weh Wehhhh...I was on ebay and found the manas set for only 9 dollars! That's incredible. I'll be getting Cordak blaster in the next day or so! :-) LIKE SWEETNESS! Sorry it's just fun to type that! I try to take a pic of my crossbow if you want to see it.-H R Say Something Here 03:14, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :That is big. Could you upload a pic? Thanks! That contest sounds cool. I start in 3 weeks.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:37, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Sure I'll upload a pic today when I getr the chance. I wish I could go back in three weeks like you. Umm..I'm sleepy. Well, it's not that big, I was exagerating. It's a bit bigger than the squid launcher. He also has a custom talons weapons on one hand.Still sleepy.......Almost fell asleep there...Oh, He also has Extra, Extra armor. It now makes him look like a TOUGH guy! He also has a cape.Sleepy....-H R Say Something Here 12:29, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Sleepy.........-H R Say Something Here 12:31, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Do you like Nidhiki? I kinda did. I wish I could've seen his toa form with nuparu's mask. That's cool. They have that on Brickshelf. It's pretty good. Oh, sorry, I took apart the bow. Is that O.K.? Oh man....-H R Say Something Here 19:42, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :I wanna see him toa too. You took it apart??? Oh well. Mmmmm,armor,cape and tough!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:27, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry about the bow. Very sorry. I changed him, He's gone wind!!! Wush!! He has slightly less armor, But he's green black and silver:)!I'm voting for you in the thing to change the numbers, and I voted for the thing to go into effect, The Punishment thing.-H R Say Something Here 23:36, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, this kind of a "I Wish!" question, but will you make me an admin? Please? I've helped alot, I've told my friends about it, I've edited 9 blank pages: Confusion, Heat Vision, Aim, Camouflage, Fear, Desentigration, Elasticy, Detection, Demensions, and I've edited Krahka. Pleeeaassseee?? :) I've wanted to be an admin so badly for so long! Please?-H R Say Something Here 00:45, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Legodude can't make people admins; only LegoLover can. And he hasn't been on in a long time... Otherwise, I'd be an admin by now. BTW, I saw your MOC on your user page and I think it looks awesome. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 03:05, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks, but what does moc mean? I'll ask Legolover.-H R Say Something Here 11:59, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Oh, Could we vote admins? Please add to list!-H R Say Something Here 12:09, 8 August 2007 (UTC) * ToaAuserv * Heartless Riku :MOC stands for My Own Creation. And the best way to become an admin would be to get all your friends to join BP, so we'd need more admins. -Daiku 14:17, 8 August 2007 (UTC) O.K. I'll tell all the people I can to join. I think I can get at least around 20 people to join, will that sufice? That's what I thought MOC stood for.-H R Say Something Here 16:22, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Well,Lucky you! Just asking people to join and becomeing n admin! I had to edit here for months. Good luck with the asking and all :D- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 16:54, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :It's not that there's a price of "buying" adminship with new members. But if we get a flood of new members, we'll need to appoint more admins, and you're one of the ones in line. Of course, there's no guarantee - if we can still handle it, we won't need new ones. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 17:07, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks, and I know there is no price or anything, It's just that I've always wanted to be an admin, and Legodue, don't take this personally or anything If I do become an admin easily. No harm done?-H R Say Something Here 18:01, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :None at all,my good user.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 18:45, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks, I already got 1 person to join! I get to get a cordak blaster today!!!!!:) Yay!!!-H R Say Something Here 19:29, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Nevermind, I got Gadunka Instead!!! Todays my first day of school, so I won't be able to talk with you again until around 3:00 p.m. Gadunka is huge!!!-H R Say Something Here 11:13, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :Cool!!! Awww...3? Oh well.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 19:58, 9 August 2007 (UTC) I'm back. It was rough the first day. My mom harrasses me about being nervous and stuff. I'm not though. I get to take band!!!:) Sorry, I can't help it. I actually get home at 3:30 because my dad helps the pic-up crossing gaurd duty. But I'm here! The food is G-O-O-D!!!!! You like Gadunka?-H R Say Something Here 21:35, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, I just got a great Idea! I think we should have this new thing to attract new people and have fun doing it! we should make a new page for trading pieces. We can use that security thing were you type in the blurry word to protect from spam. You'll have to agree to terms and conditions befroe mailing to prtect from bad things. We could give the website a firewall and a password to get to the page. What do you think? I hope we can do it!-H R Say Something Here 22:34, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :Trading pieces? I'm not sure I understand the idea completely. Could you explain it a little? What kind of food is good? I like lasgangia (sorry about the spelling). Gadunka freaked me out the first time I saw him.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:27, 10 August 2007 (UTC) We could write adresses in the preferences and on our pages. There could be a password to get on the TradingPage and you don't get it unless you join. We could make custom bags to order frm the website for only like 50 cents. I don't know what that would be in your country. There could be a fire wall to protect the users from things like predators and stuff. Food like pizza, chicken, rolls, corn dogs, ice cream, vanilla wafers,etc. I like lasagna too. It's o.k. Gadunka is a little-uh...different. So you think the idea is good? Do you understand? Lasagna rules!!!-H R Say Something Here 21:42, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Umm...HR? I think we oughta stop this talking a little. It's not that I don't like it,it's just my talkpage is 35kb already.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:35, 11 August 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry. So sorry. I just love talking to friends. And your the only person I know to talk to when I want to share feelings. Lets go to my talkpage. Why do you call it "the big chat"? I mean other people were on here. It's just that I love to talk to you. I'll just leave. See ya.-H R Say Something Here 01:41, 11 August 2007 (UTC)